By Myself
by SelflessCold
Summary: When Misty is starting to be ignored by Ash and Tracey, and they start blaming her for things she didn’t do, she runs away. How can they bring her back? And what is Team Rocket planning? AAMR


This is my first Pokemon fic, so please be nice! I wanted to write this a long time ago, but I couldn't write really well then, so I waited until I had better grammar and spelling! ; Okay, well here it is, and please read and review and tell me what you think! It would make me sooo happy. Flames will be shot right back at you, so be careful....hehehe...

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Johto region, and in the middle of nowhere was a green field, where three teenagers and their pokemon sat, eating lunch. The sun was high and the weather was perfect. A nice gentle wind blew, keeping everything cool.  
  
"Pika! Pika chu pika! (Hey give me that!)" A little yellow mouse squealed as he chased an egg pokemon across the table, who was carrying a piece of pokemon food.  
  
"Toge prriii! (Na na na na na!)" Togepi teased as it jumped over a plate of food, Pikachu not too far behind. The three teens laughed at the sight as they ate their food happily. Traveling for three days strait sure does stir up a healthy appetite.  
  
"Pikachu, just let her have it...it won't do any good." Ash said with a sweatdrop. He was now fourteen, and he had matured some since he first started out on his journey. His hat was always backwards now, and he had on jeans and a white shirt. He got rid of his vest about a year before. He still had gloves, but they were now black.  
  
Togepi stopped and looked back at Pikachu, who was now red in the face. A red headed girl sitting opposite of Ash giggled slightly as she took another bite of food.  
  
"Togepi, give it back." She demanded. Misty hadn't changed much, except now she was taller and got rid of her red straps. She still wore the same shorts, but she had on a sky blue tank top that went a little lower than her yellow one.  
  
"Pikaaa! (Yeah! What she said!)" Pikachu continued to glare at Togepi, who just glared back. Someone sighed and handed another piece of food to Pikachu. He took it gladly and hopped off the table, sitting down in the grass and eating it.  
  
"There...that fixes everything." Tracey said. He hadn't changed at all, except he took off his red bandanna and was slightly taller. He was the oldest of the three, Misty being second and Ash the youngest.  
  
"That didn't take much..." Ash trailed off smiling as he stuffed a doughnut into his mouth.  
  
"Hey! Those were for breakfast!" Tracey yelled as he took the box out from under Ash's nose. Ash glared at Tracey then looked away.  
  
"Hmph...whatever..." Ash replied as he turned and watched Pikachu and Togepi play in the tall grass. It was quite a cute sight.  
  
"Ivy! Saur! (Can I go play too Ash?)" Ivysaur looked up at his master, who smiled back and looked to the other two.  
  
"Go on Ivysaur. You can play." Ash shooed the small creature away, who grinned and bounded off into the grass to play with the others.  
  
"You did good, evolving him." Tracey commented. Ash smiled and nodded. The only pokemon now who needed to evolve was Pikachu, but he wasn't going to force him to. It wouldn't be right.  
  
"Thanks. He's a lot stronger now...but he can get a little stingy." Ash replied as he watched Ivysaur jump on Pikachu and laugh, Pikachu laughing too.  
  
Snorlax was sleeping on the other side of the field, and all you could see was a huge green and white bulge. Misty's pokemon were all playing in the lake that was right down the hill from where they sat, except for Togepi. Venonat was sitting at the table quietly eating beside Tracey, while Scizor was busy playing in the trees.  
  
"You did good too, evolving your Scyther." Ash said as he watched the metal bug jump from limb to limb with ease. Tracey looked over to him and laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, he was a tough one. Now Venonat needs to evolve." Tracey said looking down at his purple friend, who looked back and ran off to play. The three laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess we can go and rest for a while before we leave?" Ash suggested while he stretched, the other two nodding. They stood up from the picnic blanket they had brought and went to lay down.  
  
"Misty, can you put the food away?" Tracey asked nicely as he lay in the grass. She shrugged and laid down beside Ash.  
  
"It'll be okay." She closed her eyes and let the sun bear down on her.  
  
"Piiikkaaa! (Pidgeys!)" Pikachu cried as the three looked to see Pikachu pointing at a flock of Pidgey eating the food that was left.  
  
"Shoo! Get out of here!" Tracey said as he jumped up and started whacking the small birds. Eventually they got tired of fighting with Tracey and they flew away.  
  
"Misty! I thought you said the food would be okay!" Ash said, now angry at her. Now half of their food was gone because of it.  
  
"It's never happened before! And I was not going to lay down very long! And besides, you could have done it yourself!" Misty yelled at him, now clenching her fists. He blames her for everything. She knows that he asked, but he could have helped or something. Her blood boiled.  
  
".............." Ash had nothing to say as Misty continued to stare at him. Tracey jumped in the middle and looked to them both.  
  
"Guys guys! Relax! We aren't too far from Goldenrod!" Tracey said. The two calmed down and all three of them sat in the grass, not saying a word as they watched the pokemon play.  
  
'I can't believe he would get mad at me!' Misty thought as she looked from the Pokemon to Ash. She loved him...with all of her heart, but sometimes he just pushed her over the edge. If it hadn't been for Tracey interfering half of the time and helping her calm down, she would have run off by now. Making the journey alone wouldn't be too bad, and it would be easier without people arguing with you and blaming you for things you did and didn't do, even if they were on accident.  
  
'Maybe tomorrow will be better....' She thought.  
  
The rest of the day went by fast, and they were now sitting by a campfire, watching the sun go down. It was all quiet, and the pokemon were sleeping soundly. Misty looked up into the clear night sky. The stars were just becoming visible, and she just stared. She hoped in her heart that tomorrow and the days ahead would go smoothly as she started to drift to sleep. She crawled into her sleeping bag and finally fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but Ash. For now, her world and the world around her was at peace.

* * *

How was that huh? I am trying honestly! I'm not feeling all to well, so you'll just have to bear with me here. Please review! Remember: Flames will be shot right back at you, so be very careful and cautious. Haha! 


End file.
